Kouki's Cruel World
by Jelly Jell
Summary: Kouki si manusia gabungan anjing merasa hidupnya suck krn ibunya selalu menjodohkan dgn gadis yang tidak dia kenal. Ya, dia selalu merasa suck, hingga dia bertemu sosok crossdresser menawan di hadapan orang-orang beras kucing manusia. Demi Tuhan, dia dimasuki oleh pemuda berdress! Yeah, di mata orang, sosok menawan itu sangatlah mengagumkan. Nyatanya? Dia si bajingan paling nyata!


**Kouki's Cruel World**

 **Disc: Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

 **Pairing: Akashi. S X Furihata. K**

 **Warn: Eksplisit lemon, OOC, Animal theme, AU**

 **Cerita ini dibuat bukan untuk kebutuhan materiil.**

Selamat datang di Miracle World, sesuai dengan namanya, dunia yang penuh keajaiban ini disinggahi oleh berbagai jenis spesies manusia. Dimulai dari manusia normal seperti pada tahun 2016, hingga manusia yang sudah mengalami perubahan bentuk karena perkembangan ilmu teknologi.

Dunia yang modern ini sebenarnya dunia biasa pada beberapa ratus silam. Tidak ada manusia bertaring panjang, apalagi manusia memiliki telinga kucing, apalagi memiliki ekor panjang. Namun, akibat diperlukannya perkembangan manusia untuk menyeimbangi kekuatan manusia dengan alam, ratusan professor di seluruh dunia berusaha membuat formula, dan mencari cara pemutasian gen agar DNA manusia bisa bergabung dengan hewan, hingga terjadi keseimbangan antara perkembangan zaman dan lingkungan sendiri.

Ya, semua ide terjadi karena di masa itu, semakin terkikisnya hati nurani sekaligus kecintaan manusia pada alam. Jumlah manusia yang peduli pada alam semakin sedikit, bahkan manusia menjadi makhluk paling merusak dibandingkan apapun. Oleh karena itu, agar manusia mengerti tentang alam, dan memiliki rasa kasih sayang pada alam, manusia itu sendiri dipaksa untuk berbaur dengan alam oleh orang-orang yang masih memiliki pemahaman pentingnya alam. Manusia dipaksa menyatu dengan alam, di tengah-tengah perkembangan teknologi yang semakin meningkat.

Pada saat awal percobaan semua terdengar mustahil. Sangat mustahil merubah pikiran manusia yang pada dasarnya egois. Namun diakibatkan salah satu professor jenius di Jepang, terciptalah manusia pertama hasil pergabungan kucing dan manusia, dan seiring waktu bermunculan jenis-jenis percampuran manusia dan binatang lainnya. Namun, diakibatkan manusia kucing adalah manusia campuran pertama, dan spesies yang paling dikembangkan, dunia pun mulai dikuasai oleh spesies baru itu. Namun lagi, yang dinamakan alam tidaklah dapat ditipu. Seekor kucing tetaplah memiliki musuh, yaitu…

Anjing.

Secara logika pastilah orang-orang langsung berpikir kucing dan anjing memang tidak dapat disatukan, ya dan memang kenyataannya seperti itu. Memang seperti pada hukum alam, kucing dan anjing yang sudah terbawa secara naluriah bermusuhan turut membawa sifat mereka pada manusia. Sosok yang merupakan penggabungan dua makhluk tersebut pasti akan saling bertengkar jika bertemu, hingga akibat dua spesies itu, bumi pun nyaris dilanda bencana peperangan.

Untung saja pada saat akan terjadi peperangan, manusia murni masih bisa menghentikannya. Para professor yang merupakan induk dari spesies-spesies itu mengancam akan memusnahkan mereka dengan memakai serum penangkal, apabila mereka tidak kunjung damai. Well, mereka memang menerima kedamaian dengan beberapa syarat, dan syarat yang paling ditaati hingga sekarang, baik spesies kucing dan anjing tidak boleh saling ikut campur urusan kelompok mereka. Selain itu, mereka pun diminta diberikan daerah khusus untuk kehidupan mereka yang tidak bisa diinjak oleh lawan mereka. Oh, selain daerah khusus, ada juga daerah untuk bangsa anjing dan kucing bisa berada di suatu tempat. Yeah, daerah yang menjadi tempat damai itu, menjadi daerah yang paling dihindari oleh dua spesies itu, berhubung daerah itu sangat dilarang untuk melakukan pertengkaran sesama spesies.

Namun…

Tetap saja…

Masih ada spesies kucing dan anjing yang senang ke tempat umum itu…

Terlebih di zaman yang liberal ini..

Club GOM merupakan salah satu tempat terkenal yang ada di kawasan bebas berbicara antara spesies anjing dan spesies kucing. Setiap manusia hasil persilangan dengan binatang itu akan datang ke tempat GOM untuk saling bertegur sapa, dan melegakan pikiran penat yang selama ini dipakai untuk mengerjakan berbagai macam pekerjaan.

Dari sekian banyak pengunjung GOM, Furihata Kouki merupakan salah pengunjung baru yang datang ke tempat itu. Bukan karena dia iseng datang ke tempat ini, atau merasa ingin mencari pasangan. Ia datang ke tempat ini karena ingin melepaskan rasa kesalnya pada ibunya yang terus saja memaksa dirinya untuk menikah. Ya, di umurnya terbilang sudah cukup menikah, dan mapan, Kouki sama sekali tidak ingin mencium yang namanya altar pernikahan. Masih banyak yang dia impikan, seperti pekerjaan yang lebik baik, dan menemukan orang yang ingin dia nikahi kelak nanti, dibandingkan terikat di dunia yang namanya perjodohan.

Kouki yang selama setahun ini terus didesak oleh ibunya untuk segera mencari pasangan nyaris frustasi. Apalagi sang ibu tidak pernah berhenti untuk menawarkan para wanita yang kiranya bisa dia nikahi. Ha-ah, bukannya Kouki durhaka pada orang tua, namun… saat Kouki melihat foto calon istrinya, atau bertemu dengan calon-calon istrinya, ia sama sekali tidak mengalami ketertarikan. Malah dia terkadang mengernyitkan dahi, saat melihat sikap calon-calon istrinya.

Seperti tadi siang.

Kouki yang sedang bekerja di perusahaan keluarganya di telepon oleh sang ibu untuk segera menghadiri acara perjodohan. Kouki yang sedang mengikuti rapat yang dibawakan oleh kakaknya terpaksa meminta izin pada sang kakak—yang tentu saja sang kakak langsung izinkan berhubung sang kakak pun sudah dihubungi oleh Nyonya Furihata perihal perjodohan ini.

Setelah selama setengah jam Kouki mengendarai mobil pribadinya, akhirnya dia tiba di salah satu restoran terbaik di kotanya yang sudah dipesan oleh sang ibu. Restoran yang didatangi oleh Kouki bergaya a la Jepang kuno. Di bagian depan, Kouki akan disambut oleh para pelayan yang mengucapkan salam saat kedatangannya. Pelayan tersebut mempersilahkan Kouki yang sudah dinanti menuju meja yang sudah dipesan oleh sang ibu.

Kouki tiba di depan sebuah meja bundar yang dilapisi oleh kain berwarna putih. Di atas meja itu terdapat vas bunga kecil, dengan mawah putih di dalamnya. Selain itu terdapat juga alat-alat makan. Meja tersebut sudah diisi oleh wanita yang memunggungi Kouki. Dari belakang, Kouki sudah dapat menilai, wanita tersebut merupakan manusia be-ras anjing poodles. Melihat bulu yang melingkar dipundaknya layaknya syal mahal, serta ekor wanita itu, ekor Kouki bergera-gerak—kebiasaan Kouki saat gugup akan sesuatu.

"Maaf aku terlambat," ujar Kouki, menghentikan lamunan wanita yang sibuk menatap jendela. Kouki berdiri di samping meja.

Wanita yang disapa Kouki terkejut, sebelum tersenyum tipis. Iapun mempersilahkan Kouki untuk duduk, dan memulai acara perjodohan mereka.

Acara makan siang mereka berjalan cukup baik. Kouki menilai wanita di hadapannya cerdas, dan tipikal wanita manja, layaknya ras poodles. Namun, semakin lama… Kouki merasa ketidakcocokan pada sang wanita mulai bermunculan di benaknya. Wanita yang awalnya terlihat menarik, ternyata selalu mendominasi pembicaraan. Wanita itu selalu terpusat dengan dirinya, dan menceritakan dirinya sendiri, hingga tidak ada waktu dan ruang bagi Kouki untuk menceritakan dirinya sendiri. Ya, Kouki hanya bisa mendengar ucapan wanita itu tanpa ada _feedback_ dari Kouki sendiri _,_ sampai acara perkenalan mereka pun berakhir, dan wanita itu mengatakan ia memiliki janji dengan rekan-rekannya untuk mengurus ekor mungil indahnya.

Kouki hanya bisa tertawa miris di saat itu. Terlebih lagi, ibunya terus mendesak agar dia semakin melakukan pendekatan pada sang wanita, pada saat Kouki sendiri sudah merasa tidak cocok, dan menghayal kehidupan rumah tangganya tidak akan pernah seimbang antara suami-istri, apabila menikah dengan wanita seperti itu.

Kouki meminum kesekian gelas minuman beralkoholnya lagi untuk kali ini, seusai mengingat-ingat kejadian tadi siang. Terlalu frustasi, bahkan dia sudah tidak tahu lagi apa dirinya mabuk atau tidak.

Bosan berdiam diri, dengan langkah sempoyongan, Kouki menggeserkan tubuhnya, menuruni kursi tinggi. Ia nyaris terjatuh dikala itu. Dengan langkah oleng, Kouki melangkah ke arah lantai dansa. Suara bising yang berasal dari musik yang dimainkan oleh DJ profesional malam itu semakin terdengar. Kouki sesekali menyenggol pundak orang-orang yang sibuk menari, dan dilewatinya. Beberapa kali Kouki nyaris dilecehkan oleh ekor manusia percampuran di malam ini. Bokongnya yang kerap kali dinilai seksi oleh wanita dan pria di luar sana ditepuk-tepuk oleh ekor manusia tidak dikenalnya, membuat Kouki yang sudah setengah tersadar menggeram sebal.

Tidak peduli ia seperti orang bodoh, Kouki mulai menggoyangkan tubuhnya dengan asal di tengah lantai dansa. Orang-orang yang memperhatikannya pasti mengira dia ini sudah gila karena menari hanya seperti orang kehilangan keseimbangan. Tetapi, masa bodoh. Dia sedang stress. Dia butuh mengeluarkan keringat, agar dia lelah, dan bisa tertidur lelap di malam ini. Kouki semakin semangat bergerak, mengikuti alunan musik.

Ekor Kouki yang beras Chihuahua mulai bergerak. Ia mengibas-ngibaskan ekornya terlalu semangat. Kouki terkadang menyentuh menyentuh tubuhnya sendiri. Ia mengusap leher, dada, perut dengan gaya sensual. Terkadang juga tubuhnya dibuat naik-turun dengan gaya seksi. Syukur Kouki memakai pakaian, jika tidak, ia pasti sudah dilahap oleh pejantan-pejantan kelaparan di sekitarnya. Yeah, baru saja berpikir demikian, dan masih berpakaian lengkap, seseorang sudah berdiri di belakang Kouki dan memegang pinggang Kouki.

Secara sengaja seseorang menggesekan tubuhnya pada punggung Kouki. Merasa mendapatkan gangguan, Kouki menolehkan kepalanya. Ia menatap sosok wanita jangkung berambut merah sepundak, dengan kedua mata tajam menatap dirinya. Senyuman miring tercetak jelas di paras sangat menawan wanita itu. Hanya dari sentuhan kecil pada tubuh Kouki, sang pemuda merasa sengatan tajam mengenai seluruh tubuhnya, hingga Kouki mendesah pelan, terlebih wanita itu mulai menggerayangi bagian depan tubuhnya, hingga mencapai bagian privasinya.

"Ahnnnn…," desah Kouki saat wanita berpakaian dress selutut berwarna silver itu meremas kejantanannya.

"Kau keras sekali, Tuan," bisik wanita itu di telinga Kouki. Ia semakin gencar meremas kepunyaan sang General Manager ini.

" _More..,"_ bisik Kouki yang di dalam tahap _high._ Kerasionalannya hilang. Ia yang perjaka takluk pada manusia yang sama sekali tidak dia kenal.

Tubuh Kouki secara perlahan dibalikan. Tidak memakan waktu lama, bibir Kouki langsung dilumat oleh sang wanita, hingga Kouki terpaksa harus mengalungkan tangannya pada sang wanita karena tubuh wanita terlalu tinggi sialnya.

Di tengah-tengah suasana diskotik yang semakin padat, kedua insan ini pun saling memagutkan bibir mereka. Bibir Kouki yang sama sekali tidak ahli dalam berciuman ditarik oleh wanita yang memeluk pinggangnya. Bibir Kouki bergerak malu ke arah pertengahan bibir wanita itu, mengetuk-ngetuk bibir tersebut, dan secara manisnya sang wanita langsung mempersilahkan lidah Kouki untuk masuk, dan terperangkaplah Kouki di dalam ciuman yang lebih dalam.

Nafas Kouki terputus satu-dua. Tubuhnya memanas, dan semakin berkeringat. Ia merasa tangan wanita yang lentik itu bergerak memasuki pakaiannya. Tangan itu menyentuh punggung, perut, dan dada Kouki, membuat Kouki menggeram. Oh, sial! Apakah dia memang harus bercinta di tempat ini? Kouki merasa tubuhnya sudah dikuasai oleh alkohol dan hawa nafsu, hingga iapun tidak sadar digiring oleh sang wanita ke bagian atas diskotik. Ia dibawa menaiki tangga, tanpa menghentikan sesi make out mereka. Ia memasuki ruangan, dan suara BLAM! Pun terdengar, menandakan dimulainya kehidupan baru Furihata Kouki.

.

.

.

Cipp… Cip… Cip…

Suara burung di luar jendela sana membuat Kouki menggeram. Perlahan ia membuka matanya.

Rasa sakit menyerbu otak Kouki. Dunianya serasa dijungkir balikan. Iapun memukul-mukul kepalanya saat tubuhnya terasa pegal. Oh, ada apa dengan dirinya? Kenapa dia merasa menjadi _loser_ di pagi ini? Kouki menggeram. Iapun memaksakan dirinya untuk duduk, tetapi usahanya sia-sia. Ia kembali memejamkan matanya.

Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi semalam?

Kouki bertanya-tanya di dalam hatinya. Kemarin malam dia ke diskotik, kemudian menikmati minuman sendirian. Ia menari, kemudian… ingatan Kouki sedikit kembali tentang peristiwa semalam. Iapun menatap ke samping. Melihat kulit putih mulus sosok yang tertidur pulas di sampingnya, dan terbungkus selimut. Kouki mengerjapkan matanya. Di—dia.. jangan bilang dia telah menghabiskan waktu dengan orang ini semalaman?

Kouki tidak ingat secara jelas peristiwa semalam. Tetapi, dia merasa sangat terpuaskan oleh peristiwa kemarin malam, hingga sebelum tertidur lelap suaranya menjadi serak. Kouki yang diam di dalam selimut sama dengan sosok itu tersenyum tipis. Rasanya, membayangkan peristiwa semalam, sesuatu yang di tengah selangkangannya menjadi keras. Kouki pun menggeser tubuhnya. Secara tersirat dia meminta peristiwa menyenangkan di pagi hari ini pada sosok tersebut. Ia memeluk sosok yang memunggunginya. Mengecup bagian belakang telinga sosok tersebut.

"Hei," Kouki berbisik lembut sembari mengecup sosok tersebut.

Sosok yang sedang tertidur lelap terusik tidurnya. Tetapi, gangguan Kouki belum membuat sosok tersebut membuka matanya secara penuh.

Kouki yang iseng mulai menuntut lebih. Ia menyentuh bagian dada sosok tersebut, dan mencari sesuatu yang besar di bagian itu. Akan tetapi… tidak ada? Benda kenyal yang dicintai pria itu tidak ada di dada itu?! Kouki mengerjapkan matanya. Ia pun menggeleng. Ah, mungkin saja dada wanita itu rata. Tidak jarang kan wanita berdada rata? Tangan jahil Kouki mulai bergerak ke arah perut kencang, dan berotot wanita yang memunggunginya. Dahi Kouki sedikit mengerut, tapi lagi-lagi dia menepis pikiran negatifnya, hingga… dia mencapai bagian tengah selangkangan sosok tersebut.

A—apa ini?

Kouki merasa ada yang ganjil pada bagian tengah selangkangan sosok wanita ini. Tidak ada belahan lembab yang seharusnya enak untuk disentuh. Tidak ada lubang yang kemarin malam dia masuki?! Apa yang disentuh Kouki sekarang adalah sesuatu yang… dimilikinya juga?! Sesuatu yang ada di tengah selangkangannya?! Kouki melepas genggamannya pada benda mengeras di tangannya— _morning erection!_

G—God?!

Kouki menjauh dari sosok tersebut. Kedua mata mirip biji semangka itu melebar. Ia terus bergerak mundur, hingga dia berada di tepi kasur, dan dia terjatuh dengan tidak elit, menyebabkan suara dentuman keras.

"I—itai..," Kouki mendesah saat kepalanya terkena lantai.

Sosok yang sejak tadi memejamkan matanya mulai bergerak, saat suara benturan terdengar. Ia merubah posisinya menjadi terduduk, dan menyisir rambutnya. Mata merahnya menatap ke arah Kouki, dengan ekspresi bantalnya, seolah bertanya 'apa—yang—sedang—kau—lakukan?'

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya sosok itu dengan suara berat dan serak, khas orang baru bangun tidur.

Tidak menjawab, Kouki hanya menatap horor sosok di hadapannya. Ia menatap sosok pemuda yang bertelanjang bulat sebelum matanya mengedar ke seluruh penjuru kamar. Pakaian berserakan di atas lantai, wig berwarna merah, sepatu hak tinggi, serta alat pengaman kontrasepsi yang juga ikut berserakan?! Mulut Kouki membuka-tutup. Pandangannya kembali teralihkan pada sosok pemuda yang menatapnya dari atas kasur.

 _I—ini gila…_

Kouki berusaha mengingat kejadian semalam tetapi memorinya hanya bisa mengingat setengah.

 _Apa yang terjadi semalam?_

Kouki berusaha bergerak namun, rasa sakit yang sangat pada bokongnya membuat dia terjerembak kembali ke atas lantai.

 _Ada apa dengan bokongnya?!_

 _Kenapa sangat sakit?_

Kouki merasa suatu cairan mengalir dari dalam lubang pantatnya. Iapun menatap ke bawah. Ia melihat terdapat darah kering di bagian dalam pahanya.

 _A—astaga?!_

 _A—apakah dia kemarin menjadi posisi bottom?!_

Kouki berani bersumpah jika dia telah berangkat dengan seorang wanita sangat cantik menuju ke kamar. Akan tetapi, kenapa sekarang ini orang di hadapannya adalah sosok pemuda bersurai merah, dengan senyuman superior di balik wajah aristokratnya?!

Ekor Kouki bergerak-gerak gugup. Telinganya pun naik-turun, pertanda dia sangat panik. Dengan ragu, ia kembali menatap sosok pemuda yang masih terdiam di atas kasur itu. Ia menatap pemuda yang memiliki kuping berbeda dari rasnya. Ekor berbeda dari rasnya. Serta tingkah-laku berbeda dari rasnya. Jantung Kouki berdetak kencang. Man… bukan hanya dia ditiduri oleh laki-laki. Sekarang masalahnya semakin besar, saat laki-laki yang menidurinya bukanlah berasal dari rasnya. Bukan serigala, atau anjing yang cantik, melainkan…

 _Panthera Leo_

Alias

 _SINGA!_

Si Raja. Si pendominasi. Si Bengal!

Ras paling mengerikan di antara ras kucing lainnya.

"Senang kau sudah tersadar, Chihuahua," ujar sang singa dengan ekor kuning kecokelatan bergerak-gerak riang, menandakan libido pagi harinya bangkit. Ia tersenyum miring menandakan aura dominasinya.

GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Kenapa Kouki Furihata selalu sial?!

 _TBC._

Cerita ini akan cukup banyak adegan lemonnya. Bagi yang tidak berkenang dengan adegan-adegan macam gitu, silahkan mundur. Untuk yang masih di bawah umur juga, diharapkan tahu diri. Minat kriksan? Silahkan review.


End file.
